Gas turbine engine designers continuously work to improve engine efficiency, to reduce operating costs of the engine, and to reduce specific exhaust gas emissions such as NOx, CO2, CO, unburned hydrocarbons, and particulate matter. The specific fuel consumption (SFC) of an engine is inversely proportional to the overall thermal efficiency of the engine, thus, as the SFC decreases the fuel efficiency of the engine increases. Furthermore, specific exhaust gas emissions typically decrease as the engine becomes more efficient. The thermal efficiency of the engine is a function of component efficiencies, cycle pressure ratio and turbine inlet temperature. Component efficiencies of power devices such as fans, turboprops, electric generators and the like are a function of their rotational speed at a particular operating condition of the gas turbine engine. Gas turbine power systems remain an area of interest. Some existing gas turbine power systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.